Deliverance
by Saiyachick
Summary: Forgive him Father for he has Sinned./August Challenge. Emmett's reason why he expected to be engulfed by the Fiery Pits of Hell/ OneShot


Disclaimer: I own many things but the Twilight series is not one of them. All rights are deserved to Stephenie Meyers

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

In response to the August Challenge: "_In Emmett and the Bear, Emmett says, "I thought what happened next was my judgment. I'd had a little too much fun in my twenty human years, so I wasn't surprised by the fires of hell."   
Write a one-shot about something he did for which he expected the 'fires of hell'._"

-:-

**Deliverance**

-:-

I wasn't _exactly _a saint in my human life.

My life was pretty good for those twenty years; I had it easy. I was my mom's little boy whom she loved to coddle, and I was my dad's perfect son because I took after his athletic footsteps. I was the typical good boy in front of all the parents' eyes. I was the kid who would help an old lady across the street. I was the kid that climbed trees to save a cat. I was the kid that worked at the local market and wore that goofy hat.

Then again, I was the same guy that would look up a girl's skirt. Yeah, believe it or not, that was me. Behind closed doors, there was a completely different side to me. I was an avid drinker, I smoked like a chimney, I knew where all the best whore houses were, and I was a gambler. If that didn't scream bad boy to you, then I don't know what would.

The irony of it all was I went to church. I knew that I did my religion no justice by doing so, but my parents expected this much out of me. I didn't wish to disappoint them; at least not in front of their own faces. I refused to let them see the other side of me. I could barely even deal with myself. With that, I sat in church whenever it was necessary and clutched the cross that hung from my throat.

Living a lie wasn't easy. Living two lies was worse.

I didn't know what was real anymore; which life I really lived. On one hand I was perfection incarnated, and on the other I was praised for being a scoundrel. At home I was the boy who lived to serve his parents, and at the club I was the man who lived to please his friends. At times I would wonder to myself when I would live my life for _me_. I never got that chance.

I will never forget that night. My father received a very pricey and precious liqueur that was known to do things to people. My friends found out of the shipment and egged me to on to steal a bottle; I was eager to please others before myself and ended up taking a bottle of the emerald liqueur. I remember the way my fingers brushed against the label. Absinthe the drink was called. I heard many people call the liquid 'the green fey' or 'the sin-tainted drink'. I overheard my father saying people such as Vincent Van Gogh and Oscar Wilde drank the liqueur. I was sold.

The boys and I went to the forest with a bunch of girls along with the bottle of Absinthe. I was honored with the first swig of the heavenly poison. The feeling was incredible. My vision became hazy and my body felt like a feather floating on air. I was on an all time high; what I wanted to see came true. I loved the feeling and drank without thinking of the repercussions. I drank away any pain.

I drank to forget.

Everyone seemed to enjoy the effects of the seductive liqueur and did the stupidest things. People jumped in the frigid waters, but felt so warm inside. The world became a misty realm of sin and redemption, and it felt amazing. Though the memories are agonizing, I remembered everything that happened to me. I remember a girl getting quite cozy with me, and I remember taking her into the woods.

Another one of my vices was lust. I loved women. I loved sleeping with women. I'd always make up excuses for my bad habits. I was an appreciator of the female body like an artist or writer; I was _artistic_ in my own way. The memory of us in the woods was unforgettable as I pressed her frail body against a tree and gave her sloppy kisses.

The type of conduct I did wasn't appropriate, but times were changing. War and poverty increased. People were dieing every day. Life was short. I kissed the girl with such ferocity and I heard a whine of protest come from her as I began to undo the buttons of her blouse. She wasn't as intoxicated as I was and knew that if she lost her virtue, it would ruin her.

I didn't listen. I didn't care. I continued with my antics and just pressed my mouth harder against hers to muffle the complaining. A sharp pain came from my groin area as I felt the girl knee me; I yelped with pain and slapped her.

Time went still.

In my life of twenty years, I had _never _struck a woman until now. I saw the girl's bright blue eyes widen with horror as she scrambled to her feet and ran off screaming. My heart began to pound rapidly and at that point I knew I was ruined; I knew that my perfect life spiraled out of control. I wanted to run after the girl and apologize profusely, but even I knew talk was cheap. I was ashamed with myself and felt the tears stream down my face. Pitiless tears.

I began to run. I ran deep into the woods and cried out in the process. I screamed out with fury at my idiocy and beseeched God to let this all be a dream. I knew I would not be spared mercy for I didn't deserve it. I was a scoundrel. I was a disgrace. I deserved any punishment that would be thrown at me.

I collapsed just as dawn approached. Sweat poured down my face as I breathed heavily, staring at the muddy ground before me. Then I heard it-a distinct growl to my right. My head turned and there stood a black bear perched on her hind legs. An icy terror gripped my heart as I felt the first blow of pain from the ruthless animal. Instead of fleeing from my judgment, I embraced it. The animal slashed at me without any clemency, snarling and growling for being in her presence. She also knew I was a shame to the world. One more slash met my chest and I felt the cross being ripped from off my throat. There would be no salvation today.

After a while I gained sympathy from the devil and I saw the look in the bear's eyes. She was going to finish me off. Her fun for the day was complete. My eyes closed from exhaustion and the next thing I knew I was flying. I groaned and thought the Absinthe was taking another effect, but as my eyes fluttered open I saw an angel with golden hair. She told me to hold on and I closed my eyes once more. I knew heaven's gates wouldn't open for me; she was probably Satan's advocate. Satan's _beautiful _seductress.

I felt the flying cease. The next thing I knew, the fiery flames of hell engulfed my whole body as a burning sensation trapped me. Finally. I sighed in relief and waited for hells prison to confine me. No prayers were said. There wouldn't be a happy ending for me. My last thought before I fell unconscious was the hope that my parents knew how much I loved them.

Three days later my eyes opened and I was told of what I had become. I felt the anguish nearly kill me as I thought of my immortality, but I deserved the punishment. I deserved to live with that single thought of shame for the rest of my life. The moment I was told of my immortality, I did the only thing that seemed fitting.

I turned to the man who put a hand on my shoulder like a father. I let out a heavy, tearless sob.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned."

It was about time that I confessed.

-:-

"After the first glass, you see things as you

wish they were. After the second, you see things

as they are not. Finally you see things as they

really are, which is the most horrible thing in

the world." - Oscar Wilde


End file.
